Darth Bane
'The Character' Name: Dessel/Darth Bane Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Classification: Human Sith Lord Age: 46 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility and reaction time, Precognition, Force Enhanced reaction time, clarivoyance, telepathy, psychometry, telekinesis, illusion creation, empathy, astral projection, telekinetic blasts and shields, aura sensing, tutaminis, mastery of all forms of lightsaber combat, very skilled at unarmed combat, martial arts knowledge, energy manipulation, force lightning, soul manipulation, "Thought Bomb" technique, Force Destruction, Death Field, Force Storm technique/ritual, Ritual of Essence Transfer, dispelling illusions and force cloaks, cryokinesis, convection, force sight, force blind, can drain life force to heal himself, can feed off the anguish and pain of others, capable of curing and neutralizing poisons and toxins within his body, creation of a holocron, (which requires numerous adjustments to be made on a sub-atomic scale using the force.) Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, (has pulled a steel door off its hinges while drugged.) Striking Strength: Superhuman+ Speed: Hypersonic+, (moved fast enough to see the world as if time had froze), Light speed reactions bolstered by precognition Durability: Vastly Superhuman, (endured the orbalisk armor, that caused great pain in the user, for over a decade, and maintained enough mental composure to attempt the ritual of essence transfer after his hand was blasted off of his body.) Destructive Capacity: Multi-continent level, (contributed the largest portion of energy behind the force storm ritual). Multi-continent Level+ Range: Galactic with telepathy, Several kilometers with telekinesis Stamina: Vast, (showed no signs of tiring in a 3v1 lightsaber duel against battle-meditation bolstered Jedi masters, and has fought entire campaigns of soldiers with little need for rest of food before receiving Sith training.) FactPile Tier: High Metahuman 'Equipment' Lightsaber Orbalisk Armor 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Cryokinesis- Darth Bane is able to siphon the heat and vitality out of a target, even turning them into a frosted corpse. Convection- Bane is able to concentrate force energy into fists, making them burning hot. It doesn't inflict harm upon the user. Death Field- A variation of force drain, Bane is able to create a sphere of dark side energy with a radius of ten meters, killing all targets in its vicinity instantly. However, this power is very exhausting on Bane's part. Detoxify Poison- Bane is able to cleanse his body of toxins and poisons and make them harmless once he identifies the substance. Telepathy- Bane is able to influence the minds of others with the force. His powers include: Mind trick, (which he used to influence some of his instructors at the Sith Academy including Lord Kaan), beast trick, drain knowledge, (which he used to compel the gatekeeper of Darth Andeddu's holocron to teach him the ritual of essence transfer), empathy, memory manipulation, (has seen the memories of a rancor by probing its mind), farsight, (catching glimpses into the future even before receiving training), and mind resistance, (he casually resisted Lord Kaan's mind tricks, while Kaan was effortlessly influencing the minds of the Sith in the Brotherhood). Similarly, he dispelled Darth Zannah's illusions and dispelled her force cloaks as well. Telekinesis- Bane has force-choked force users, (Fohargh and Qordis), telekinetically manipulated his lightsaber, has crushed peoples internal organs, has pulverized bones, sent force users flying with force pushes, has lifted and thrown stones weighing several tons with ease, has created a holocron, (which requires sub-atomic adjustments to be made), and has leveled a twenty meter tall building and has destroyed a campsite with force waves. Force Shield- Bane is able to create shields around him to protect himself from telekinetic attacks as well as explosions. Even being able to shield himself and the drexl he was riding on from the vacuum of space. Force Sight- Bane is able to use the force to "see" for him, using it to "see" when he was blinded by a flash canister when he was a soldier in the Gloom-walker division. Force Blind- Bane can create a bright blast of force energy to temporarily blind a target. Force destruction- A concentrated blast of dark side energy that can cause wide-spread havoc and devastation. Force Lightning- A purely offensive ability in which electricity will crackle forth from the users fingertips of palms. Bane's lightning destroyed a room full of manuscripts and texts on his first attempt at it, and later in life, has killed opponents instantly. Force Speed- Bane has moved fast enough to see the world as if it stopped, matched Kas'im's combat speed, (he appeared to wield 6 lightsabers when he only had 2), appeared to wield a dozen lightsabers from his apprentice's point of view, and moved his blade fast enough to shield himself from a downpour of rain. Ritual of Essence transfer- Bane is able to transfer his consciousness into another's body, surviving his physical death. However, a being with sufficient willpower (ie. Darth Zannah) can resist Bane's attempt to do so. Force Storm Ritual- Working in tandom with 25 other Sith, Bane created a storm that destroyed a large portion of forest land on Ruusan to drive out Lord Hoth and his Army of Light. 'FP Victories' Darth Malak (Star Wars) - Darth Malak Profile Kratos (God of War) - Kratos Profile 'FP Defeats' None 'Inconclusive Matches' None 'Respect Thread(s)' Category:Character Profiles Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Character Category:Villain Category:Sith Character Category:Fighters